Remnant's Watch
by G3r1k
Summary: When a simple job turns into a trap, Reaper and a host of others are transported to Remnant. Will they use this second chance for the better, or worse? The characters are slightly different from their cannonical counterparts in some cases, and may be OOC at times.
1. The end, to a start Reuploded

Ok so some of you may be wondering why it says new chapter but it's still chapter one, well because someone was nice enough to edit my story. And who is that wonderful person you may ask. Well it's InfinityStryker. The one and only. So read, enjoy, and review...please.

—

There was quiet in the large underground facility, right up until it was interrupted by a scoff.

"Some job this was," muttered a young woman in purple to her partner, who was currently trying to reach their third member.

"Be quiet Sombra, just because you had nothing to hack doesn't mean it was a worthless job," snapped Reaper. "Widowmaker come in, what's your twenty? …Widowmaker! Damnit woman, answer me!"

"Here, allow me," the purple-clad woman offered, holding her hand out for the communication device. Taking it from Reaper, she pulled up a layout of the compound, and pinged the blue-skinned sniper.

"This is not right. It's showing her in the basement." Reaper said, looking over the woman's shoulder.

"Should we go get her?" Sombra asked.

Reaper thought about it for a minute. He had an ingrained mentality not to go back for downed agents, but with it just being the three of them, if he lost her he'd be down a sniper, and that would mean he'd lose out on jobs.

"Yes, but I'm the only one going for her. You need to make sure I have an out," he finally decided.

Sombra nodded and smirked at him, but her eyes revealed the slight worry she was feeling. "Be careful Gabriel, you're not as young as you once were."

Reaper turned to her and smiled, but under his mask it went unseen. "Let's get started."

—

"So, do you think they will come for this thing?" asked Random Guard #1 as he looked into a cell.

"I don't know. I doubt it though, they're mercs. They know the risks, and they never come back for their own. Besides, the boss man will be here soon," Random Guard #2 replied.

"You have no idea what is about to happen to you," whispered the blue-skinned woman inside the cell, sending a pitying glance towards the two guards.

"Quiet!" snapped Random Guard #2, "or else we might just turn off the cameras and play 'Squish the Spider'."

Widowmaker made no noises, instead tapping her finger on the ground slowly, making a strange, silent beat.

"I hope you can pick this up," she whispered to the shadows.

—

Reaper sensed the taps and followed them, he was so caught up in maintaining his connection he ran straight into a guard… or so he originally thought.

"Gabriel?! What are you doing here?"

Reaper's heart jumped. Standing before him and holding his iconic rifle was Jack Morrison, the previous commander of Overwatch… and his old friend. The first thing to pop out of his mouth once he regained his ability to speak was: "I thought you were dead, Jack."

"He's dead alright. I'm just a Soldier."

"Then why did you call me by my name?"

"…"

"…"

"What are you doing here? …Reaper."

"Rescuing my sniper. And what do I call you now, Jack?"

"Soldier. Soldier 76."

"…I'm just going to call you Sol."

"Whatever."

"And what brings you here?"

"...An assignment. The people here are planning an attack on a city. We don't know their full plan yet, only that it's huge."

"What?! We were assigned to take these people out to!" Reaper exclaimed.

"Something's not right." Soldier 76 said, leveling his rifle.

{"Reaper! All passageways are closing!"} Sombra declared through the coms.

"What!"

"It's a trap," Soldier 76 said calmly, checking his ammo.

"Can you escape?" Reaper asked, only for gunshots to blare through the com unit. "Sombra? Sombra! Report! What's your twenty?!"

Suddenly, in a flash of purple, the woman fell to the floor, clutching her side. There was a bullet wound there, bleeding profusely onto the ground.

"They know we're… here…" she muttered weakly, before collapsing.

Soldier 76 caught her before Reaper could react and gently laid her down. "Heal up," he said quietly, setting up his biotic field. Looking at Reaper, he sighed. "Just like old times?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Just like old times," Reaper agreed, shaking his hand and looking down at the hacker on the floor. Even though she was a full-grown adult, he still saw her as a child.

"Stay here, as soon as you can move follow us, but stay cloaked."

"Yes sir." She mumbled, strands of her muscles slowly knitting themselves back together.

—

In the cell room, more and more troopers and guards were gathering, preparing their weapons. The two from earlier, Random Guards #1 and 2, had taken the post in front of the doorway, ready to shoot whatever came through.

Widowmaker looked up suddenly as she felt a massive surge in blood lust. Knowing what was about to happen, she scooted as far back as she could. And then she froze, as the cold fury of Commander Morrison made its presence known in the room.

"Impossible… he's dead!"

"What did you say you spider bitc-" Random Guard #3 was cut off by a massive explosion.

Suddenly, blue pulse rounds ripped through the area, followed by the red streaks of Reaper's shotguns.

"I'VE GOT YOU IN MY SIGHTS!" came a loud roar.

Twelve troopers dropped almost immediately from precision head shots, Random Soldiers #1 and 2 among them. Unfortunately, no one had time to grieve for their tragic deaths, as the assault continued on. Reaper flowed into the room in his wraith form, quickly turning solid and pointing his shotguns at the group. Widowmaker smirked as he started chanting.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

As he blew away more and more troopers, the rest overcame their shock and started firing back. Seeing the guard with the cell key, Widowmaker used her grappling hook to snag him and slam him into her cell door.

"Thank you," she told the unconscious guard mockingly, taking the key and opening the door.

"Freeze!" A trooper shouted, holding a gun to her head. "Don't move or I'll- URK!"

Sombra stepped over the man as he fell down, unconscious. "Oops, did I do that? Anyway, here's your gun."

Widowmaker took her rifle and turned to help, only to see every single trooper and guard dead or dying, with Reaper standing in the middle of the carnage. Suddenly, she saw Soldier 76, and she leveled her gun at him.

"What are you doing here? Mister Soldier 76," she sneered, her sights centered on his forehead.

Instead of answering her, he dropped his biotic field near Reaper, looking at him and chuckling. "This was a trap."

"No s***."

"Language. Also, Amélie, zip up all the way."

"Don't tell me what to…! Wait, no way… You're Commander Morrison?!"

"Morrison is dead, I'm just a soldier."

"B***, Jack!" Storming up to the commando, she slapped him. "How could you do that to us?! Just because we got taken down doesn't mean you can disappear!"

"Don't forget, we were taken down by someone in our own group." Reaper interjected as he took the ID tags from the downed troopers.

"As amusing as this is to watch, it is, unfortunately, time to say goodbye," a voice spoke through the room's speakers, "by now, you've undoubtedly killed all the troopers in the room, and are currently trying to figure out why you were brought here. Allow me to explain. What better way is there to get rid of the heads of both Blackwatch and Overwatch, than in one fell swoop? With the four of you out of the picture, any attempt to revive the two Watches will fail."

"You think I'm still the figure head for Overwatch? That's adorable, but you're quite wrong," Soldier 76 retorted. Turning, he looked at Sombra. "Sombra, get in there and find me his coordinates."

The hacker quickly complied, and almost instantly she pulled up a screen with the coordinates. Reaper looked over and tilted his head. "Who is this guy?"

"He's the head of a cartel. We've been trying to take him down for months, this is our first break," Soldier 76 replied as the voice in the background began its monologue.

"Um guys… we might have a problem," Widowmaker suddenly spoke up.

"Oh s***."

"Language!"

"That's… a very big bomb…"

"Yes, I was just concluding my explanation on how it is completely impossible for any of you four to diffuse it, but being as you completely ignored me you now-" he was cut off by a gunshot, a loud buzzing emanating from the now-destroyed screen.

Reaper looked at Sombra, who was still pointing one of his shotguns at the screen.

"What? He was annoying."

Suddenly, the bomb started blinking and beeping.

"That can't be good," growled Soldier 76.

"Great, I'm going to die without getting paid. Wonderful," Sombra grumbled as she tried hacking the door. "Wait... I hear... voices?"

Pressing her ear to the door, Sombra had only a second to react when she recognized the chant coming from the other side.

"GET CLEAR!"

Suddenly, the door was destroyed as three ethereal dragons slammed through. As the smoke cleared, two figures made their way through the smoke. One had a blue aura slowly fading from his left arm, which was holding a bow, and the other had a green aura slowly fading from his arms as he sheathed a katana.

"Brother," the bow wielder started, "I believe we have found who we were looking for."

"I agree Hanzo. Perhaps now the lady will calm down?"

"One will only achieve true calm, once they have found their inner peace," another voice added.

"So, we get rescued by the brothers and a peace-loving robot," grumbled 76. "Make that two robots," he added as Bastion walked in.

"Err… How much time is left on that bomb?" Hanzo asked suddenly, as the beeping intensified.

"…Oh-" Reaper started.

"S***!"

The room was filled with light and then deafening silence. From the outside, one would never have suspected a bomb had ever gone off, or that eight members of a disgraced organization had disappeared, all without a trace.

—

-original A/N:

Ok, so I spent a crap ton of time playing Overwatch last week, and I really wanted to make a story. So, hopefully it will take off and get some attention. If not, meh, I'll keep going on it until I get bored.

-New A/N

Alrighty then. Again thank you InfinityStrykr, for editing my story. Everyone you should go check him out. He's really funny.


	2. Trains and Dragons

Ok, sorry I haven't updated anything in like a month and a half. I've been busy. This chapter has been done for a while though, it was waiting to be edited but it hadn't happened, so sorry in advance for spelling errors and the like. But please enjoy. It should be edited soon.

—

Gunshots rang through the air as Genji slowly was walking up. At the next shot he was immediately alert.

"Hanzo what is happening?" Genji quietly asked.

...No response...

"Hanzo? Brother?" Genji looked around.

"This is not were I was." He muttered.

The gunshots went silent and the door opened. Genji immediately pulled back into the shadows waiting for any noises.

"Two people, one...man one woman." Genji muttered to himself as he listened to the footsteps. He heard voices but couldn't hear exact words. But he heard enough to know that the man was going to place a bomb and the woman was not keen on the idea. Stepping from the shadows Genji slowly made his way towards the two undetectable.

"Adam!" The woman said, trying to convince the man to change his decision.

"No Blake we must...damnit! Go!" The man know as Adam said, pushing the woman out of the way from a massive blast of energy from a mechanical spider.

"Oh...that's a big robot." Genji muttered as he followed the combatants out of the train car.

He watched in fascination as the two fought the robot with outstanding teamwork and precision, using abilities that were surprising and quite impressive. As he watched on he saw multiple robots coming from behind the two but they didn't notice. Instead of taking their attention away from the spider bot he dashed to the oncoming robot and quickly cut them down. One with a sword three with his throwing blades, and one more by removing its head with his fist.

"Impressive display...for a human!"

Genji tilted his head away from the blade of the man as it flew past. Then turned to look at him.

"Really now?" He asked, slightly unimpressed with the attack. He had honestly expected more from the man he know knew was Adam.

Adam slashed out again towards his neck and Genji caught the blade with his blade on his back.

"Now now." Genji said. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Adam..." the girl, Blake, said quietly pulling on his arm. "We should leave."

"Silence." Adam snapped, pulling his arm away. "He is a human and he has seen our faces."

"Adam.."

Instead of answering he slashed out again at Genji...or where he once was. Genji was standing atop a container corner looking down upon the two. "There are more robots heading this way." He said, pointing.

As the two turned to look at the oncoming robots and personal Genji noticed something in the girl, the desire to flee, to run away from the increasingly impossible fight. One might call it cowardice but Genji saw it as an honest and pure desire, and as such he could never call it a cowardly act.

—

As Adam cleaved his way through the forces, Blake allowed herself to be pushed back ever so slightly towards the end of the train car. Out of the corner of her peripheral she saw the human looking down upon the battle. Surprisingly though he seemed to have moved in the direction she was headed. Blake flinched back just as three flashes flew past her face. Turning she saw a knight slam into the ground with three throwing stars imbedded into its chest, looking back she realized that the man was no longer in his perch.

"Where?" She muttered quietly to herself as she made more head way to the end of the car.

Upon reaching the edge she sighed and looked back at her partner, she had tried one more test for the man and he had failed miserably. She had tried to see f there was any shred of decency left in him and she knew the answer.

No.

Solidifying her resolve Blake jumped the space between cars and one again looked back. Adam had just finished off the last knight and turned around, only to realize Blake was not there.

"Blake?"

"It's over Adam." Blake called out. "I'm sorry."

"No! Don't!" Adam called out stretching out his hand.

Blake cut the couplings to the cars and sheathed her blade, turning away.

"NOOOOOO!" Adam yelled pulling his gun out and fired.

Blake had barely turned around when there was a thunk and a clang, and she felt an arm around her pulling her off her feet, looking down she saw the ground getting farther away. Before she could even scream though she felt a slight impact and she was placed on a tree branch.

"Are you unharmed young woman?" Asked a rather tall, armored...man.

"Who are you?" Blake asked.

"I am called Genji. What about you?"

"Blake."

"Nice to meet you Blake. Now what where you doing on that train with that less than savory young man?"

"I...uh..."

"It's fine, I already know the answer, well part of it."

Blake looked down awkwardly and shuffled her feet. "I..."

"So, I'm not from here, would you mind telling me where I am and how you were able to do what you did?"

"What?"

"The afterimage thing and your partners ehh absorption ability."

"You mean our semblances?"

"Semblances? Fascinating, does everyone here have one?"

"Yeah, as long as their aura is unlocked. Wait."

Reaching out Blake took Genji's arm. "Where's your aura?"

"Umm I'm not from around here."

"That's not what I asked." Blake said, stepping back and reaching for her weapon. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"This will take some time." Genji said. "Here sit down and listen to my story."

—

Applause, lots of applause. In fact there was so much of it that Hanzo was uncertain if it could actually be human made. Checking his quiver and bow he slowly stepped out of his hiding spot, making sure no one was around he dashed to another spot for cover.

"THERE!"

Gunshots rang out and slammed into the ground around his feet. The archer dove behind a tree and cursed his luck.

"Of course that damn bomb didn't kill me, it just had to send me INTO A FREAKING RESTRICTED ZONE!" He yelled out at the men shooting at him.

"He's over there!" Yelled the first guard. "Get him!"

Hanzo cursed, he needed to find a way out before more..."Shit"

Bullets riddled the ground where he was one sitting, flipping up the wall and bouncing off Hanzo released a splinter arrow towards the first ground of guards, knocking them out of commission, pulling back he let lose another arrow causing the other guards to dive for cover.

"Gaze through the eyes of the dragon." Muttered Hanzo, covering his left eye with the two fingers of his left hand. Smirking he allowed the sonic resonance to project to his eye and saw the guards positions. Pulling back on his bow he put an arrow into each guards foot pinning them to the ground.

"Sorry boys, I've got to get out of here."

Hanzo ran across another courtyard before he stopped, slowly turning he saw a woman in red clicking heels walking towards him.

"Very impressive young man...or should I saw older man?" The woman said in sultry voice, closing the distance between the two of them. "Now how about you tell me how you saw through that wall?"

"It's a gift." He replied with a shrug, standing still.

"I have a gift too, it's a bit more flashy though." The woman said, holding up her hand. Suddenly it burst into flames with...

"Glass? Winston would love that one."

"Winston? Who's that?" Asked the woman. "Actually forgive me but I never got your name."

"Hanzo, yours?"

"Cinder, now." Suddenly a bow formed in her hand and fired an arrow, dropping a guard who had come around a corner. "Now as I was asking, how did you do what you did?"

"An old family teaching, used for hunting."

"Oh, was your family all hunters?"

"...no, and your not really interested, your just keeping me distracted sooo," turning he drew his own bow and lined up with an unassuming spot. "Tell your friends to come out or they will receive a nasty surprise."

Cinder tilted her head. "How did you know?"

"Again, old family teachings. Now, bring out your friends. He demanded, his left arm aglow with energy.

"Fine." With a snap of her fingers two young teens stepped out, one with weapons drawn. "Stand down Emerald, you won't win"

"Yes ma'am." The green one said lowering her pistols.

"And Merc, put the safety's on." Cinder said, sending a glance to the grey haired one.

"Mm"

Hanzo looked at the boy and tilted his head. "How long have you had your prosthetics boy?"

The three present all raised their brows in surprise.

"How did you know?" Merc demanded.

"My brother, he suffered massive damage in a fight and has extensive prosthetics. Not complete replacement, but close. I also have several...acquaintances who have prosthetics. So I'm adapt at noticing them." Hanzo replied, finally lowering his bow.

Merc tilted his head. "Wait don't you have one?" He asked pointing towards Hanzo's left arm.

"No, this is just a piece of equipment that helps me draw my bow."

"Yes I've been meaning to ask, how much does it pull?" Emerald suddenly asked.

"Currently it's lowered to 550 pounds. Makes it easier for quick draws."

(This will be removed but does that seem to extreme to you? If so go ahead and change it)

Cinder tilted her head and nodded, while emerald looked sick.

"Now, we have been standing here for some time and I don't think Atlas higher ups will waste much time in realizing that some of their precious Schnee guards are not responding."

"Atlas?" Hanzo asked. "I'm not familiar with that group."

"Umm, it's a kingdom." Merc said.

"Ohh...kingdom?"

"INTEUD-AUGH!" A guard spun around firing his rifle as an arrow flew from both Cinder and Hanzo and imbedded themselves into the guards left shoulder.

"Nice, now shall we leave for a friendlier place?" Cinder asked.

"I'm not sure if i should just trust the first woman who crosses my path, even if she's not bad too look at."

"Ohh, he's strong and a smooth talker." Merc said sarcastically.

"Enough, if you want to come with us, follow me." Cinder said walking away, adding extra sway to her hips.

"Well I might as well, besides you need help with your stance when going for a father target."

"Excuse me! My ahem. My stance is flawless." Cinder said, regaining her composure.

"No it's not. I'll tell you more later, now we have a problem." Hanzo said pointing behind the group, a massive middevil looking knight steeped onto the courtyard.

"Oh. That's a big mech!" Merc said crouching down.

"Go for the joints, hit the knees and then the neck." Hanzo said, drawing his bow and putting an arrow into the mechs knee, followed by three more. "Well don't just stand there!"

"It's fine, follow his lead." Cinder said, pulling out her own weapon.

Several minutes later and Hanzo was starting to get annoyed at the lack of progress against the mech. Getting an idea he made his way to Cinder.

"Call back your kids, I'm ending this."

"Fine, Fall back!"

Taking a breath Hanzo pulled back on his bow and channeled energy, feeling the familiar flow. As his power surged his arm started glowing at higher intensity.

"Ryuuga wagateki wo kurau!" He roared, releasing the arrow.

Emerald squeaked at the sudden appearance of two dragons from the archers arm that slammed into the mech, though slammed wasn't a proper description, it passed seamlessly through the mech and it dropped, it made no noise it just dropped.

"Holy shit!" Merc said, eyebrows raised.

"That was impressive, now we should leave." Cinder said, also slightly perturbed.

"Agreed, we should go, fortunately I just bought use some time with that, it passes through solid objects and drains the energy of my target." Hanzo said.

"Our rides here!" Merc said.

"Let's go." Cinder says stepping away from the area.

As the group left Hanzo turned back and saw Emerald still rooted in place. Walking back he tried getting her attention but she was to far out of it. Sighing he picked her up and carried her after the others. Entering a larger ground an airship was warming up.

"Come on, we haven't got all day." Called out the pilot, who had way to much eyeliner.

"Let's go." Hanzo said, stepping onto the craft and setting Emerald onto a seat.

"Oh look, she found a new toy. Names Roman Torchwick and you are?"

"My name is-"

"No need I'll come up with a nickname for you. Now shall we go?"

"Yes, to the camp, we need to have a chat with some new friends."

—


	3. Soldiers and robots

Hello, now for the majority of the time when he's by himself I'm calling Soldier75 , Jack, because it easier to write and sounds better, but when he's with others he'll be called soldier 76.

—

Ozpin looked out across the grounds of Beacon and sighed as the sun descended below the horizon. He now had a whole new problem to deal with, looking back at his scroll he replayed the video James had sent him.

"I still can't believe that someone summoned a dragon." Glynda said from across his desk.

"Mm"

"Ozpin no."

"Mm?"

"No, you cannot recruit him. I will not let such a man be here around the students."

"Mm,"

"Now about those reports."

"...Glynda, do you think that they are unusual?"

"What?"

Holding up his scroll, he pulled up a picture.

"These dragons, they drained out all the energy of the mech and several other Knights across the compound. Yet, it caused no physical damage to anything."

Glynda sighed, but before she could utter her thoughts the doors opened.

"You already know the answer to all your questions Oz, you just enjoy asking them way to much." The intruder said. "And one of these days your questions will be the end of you."

"A pleasant evening to you as well Cid." Ozpin quipped back with a smile. "Come for another round?"

"Nope, just letting you know I was back and that we've had a breach."

"Yes, we have footage of the breacher." Glynda said.

"Oh? Just one? I'll have you know that there's a total of eight. And not all at the same time."

"Oh." Ozpin placed his head on his hands. "Care to shed some light on the others?"

"Well, you have the interloper on Schnee's train from a few days ago for staters, There's the hacker that's been breaking into places but taking nothing." Cid started, slowly tapping the desk as he spoke. "Also one has landed in the care of the good doctor, and don't worry, he hasn't told the General yet."

"That's three." Glynda said curtly.

"Yes, now have you noticed that the Grimm population in the emrald forest has decreased drastically in the past month, as well as crime in the middle districts of Vale? That's thanks to this man."

Cid held up a picture for Ozpin to see. The image was of a man with graying hair and a motorcycle jacket, standing over a group of wanted men, holding a closed fist and an assault rifle.

"He looks friendly." Glynda muttered.

"Not really, if you look up the past months police reports you'll find some pretty brutal reports. This guy is not out to make friends."

"I was being sarcastic."

Cid tilted his head in mild confusion for a second before he nodded.

"Oh."

There was silence for a minute until a few beeps were heard from Ozpins main terminal.

"I'm assuming that this...man...is also a breacher then?" He asked showing a video of a strange robot calming what was almost a riot outside one of the SDCs buildings.

"Ah yes, a monk with the strongest of words. He'd be a good one to recruit into your little circle." Cid mused.

"You think so?"

"Yes. Now about the more pressing matter of the vigilante breacher." Cid paused for a second. "Take him out? Or bring him in?"

Ozpin settled into his deep thought position before answering with a question. "In his world how important of a piece was he?"

Cid tilted his head. "A knight."

(A/N chess piece.)

Ozpin nodded and looked at Glynda. "Bring him in."

"Also" Cid continued "Ambers rescuer was the first."

Ozpin slowly nodded his head, smiling ever so slightly.

—

Jack walked quietly down the streets of Vale, glaring down attempting muggers and pickpocket as he made way to his destination. In the time he'd spent in this world he had already built up numerous contacts in the underground world who were working on cleaning out the scum of the city, and all of them were happy to pay him his retainer fee to do the cleaning. He'd actually ran into an old foe a month back but she was more interested in finding bigger fish to fry. Which actually surprised the old soldier, she'd always been a pay first ask questions never, and would put a bullet in anyone, but her time in remnant had been longer than his, and he was beginning to think she'd been here first.

Caught in his musings he almost missed his turn. As he continued he wondered who else was here, he knew that the omnic monk had made it and was doing what he did best, he'd also heard whispers about a hacker that was breaking into high government facilities but taking nothing, which he knew was true because she was laying down her connections. He'd also heard rumors about an archer who could summon dragons.

All in all that meant Bastion, Genji, And Reaper where unaccounted for.

Turning he finally made it the the shop 'From Dust to Dawn' and went in. It was a small shop selling basic dust rounds and weapon accessories. As well as some snacks. Taking a quick look around he noted that aside from himself and the shopkeeper there was a small girl in the back looking at a weapons magazine.

Walking around he made a mental map of the store and looked for good places for cover if it came down to a firefight. After a few minutes he walked over to the magazines and grabbed a newspaper, trying to find hints or valuable information.

Hearing the door jingle made him look up from his paper. The sight made him smirk, right at the counter was Roman torchwich, probably the biggest lynchpins in the underground network and one of the most cunning and ruthless crooks around.

Jack had been on his trail for a month now and he was excited to put this guy down. Advancing forward he was almost hit by a grunt and red blur as they went flying out the stores window.

Looking out he saw a small girl in red and black unfurling a scythe.

He heard Roman tell the goons to 'get her' before he let out a small whistle, gathering their attention.

"Hi."

Romans eyes bulged as he backpedaled out of the store, leaving three of his unfortunate and confused grunts to take some of Jacks...subdument methods.

The first one to recover came at him with a sword swinging down to the left, Jack sidestepped the blade and drove his fist home into the man's solar plexus, dropping him immediately, the second one came at him with brass knuckles and he was dropped by a strong blow to the head courtesy of Jacks assault rifle being slammed into his temple. Turning to find the last one he felt a dust round slam into his shoulder. Growling, Jack charged the man and slammed him into the wall with his shoulder.

Looking outside he saw Roman climbing a ladder and the red blur chasing after him.

Following he made it to the roof top as Roman was engaged in a strange air battle against some blond woman, with a red clad woman doing the actual attacking and him doing the flying.

Jack shrugged and drew a bead on the wing of the bull head, pulling the secondary trigger he felt the release of his helix rockets, as soon as they were clear of the barrel he immediately opened fire onto one point trying to bring down the aircraft.

He quickly realized that it was futile as the craft escaped out of range. Cursing to him self he started walking away from the blond and the red girl before he was stopped.

"And where do you think you are going?" Demanded the blond woman, causing Jack to do a double take at how closely she resembled Dr, Ziglar.

"I'm leaving, I have a job to do." He grunted.

Turning to walk away he realized he couldn't.

Growling he eyed the blond. "Release me from your spell huntress."

He'd been here long enough to know who and what the major players were in this world, and he could tell that this woman was definitely one of them.

"Do you have any idea how I am?" The blond asked irritably.

Jack sighed and faced her, arms crossed and face scowled, not that they could tell because of his visor.

"Glynda Goodwitch, assistant to Headmaster Ozpin. A top ranking huntress, semblance telekinesis with a hint of time manipulation. Primary weapon, riders crop. Left handed primary." He rattled out, giving her the her own description from an underworld hit page that Widowmaker had given him.

Glynda paused for a minute then released him from his hold. "Ok, well then being as you know how I work for that makes this easier, Headmaster Ozpin would like to speak with you, and you." She adds sharply towards the girl from earlier.

The small girl eeped, but remained otherwise quite.

Jack raised an eyebrow, but didn't otherwise move.

"I have better things to do than talk to an old man in charge of countless lives."

Glynda was taken aback at how he spoke and had to stifle a growl before it was uttered. She was used to giving commands and them being followed.

Suddenly her scroll beeped with a message from Cid, opening it up she found a way to get the man to comply, but how Cid got this information she could only assume he'd, once again, done something unbelievable.

"What about this?" She asked, showing the man her scroll. Information about his history and his past flew across.

Jack tilted his head in a bemused fashion then nodded. "Fine, he's got that kind of information I guess I should talk to him."

Glynda smiled in a fake manner then jumped of the roof.

Jack quickly followed and the red girl landed right behind him. Looking around he saw a car advance towards them. Glynda got in first and motioned for them as well. Entering the car he closed his eyes but remained alert, he didn't want a nasty surprise or something. Fortunately aside from Reds occasional shift the ride was quite and he eventually found himself in a dark room.

As the seconds gave way to minutes Jack got frustrated enough to clean his rifle. As he pulled the cover off he smiled slightly at the mismatched parts that hid underneath. Constant changes and upgrades that the old Ape would add, or the repurposing done by the little gamer where visible in almost every color available. After another 15 minutes or so, the door opened and the Headmaster Ozpin himself walked in.

"Hello, I assume you already know who I am?" The emerald man asked.

"Yes."

"Ahh short answers, ok." Ozpin smiled. "Well i'd like to know who you are?"

"I'm just a soldier." Jack said.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Yes, I'm aware, there are quite a few cameras around the kingdom and it's surrounding areas."

Jack kept from reacting but he did wonder if Ozpin had seen how he dealt with some problems.

"Now mister hmm, what do I call you?" Ozpin asked.

"Soldier76"

"Soldier76 huh? What about Sol? Or the like?"

"I don't care."

Ozpin smiled then leaned forward with an intense look in his eyes.

"Look I'm trying to be friendly and I know you want to know where I obtained that intel, and I'll tell you, however I need to know one thing. If you had to choose between your life or someone else's to save countless others who would you choose?"

Jack flinched at the question because it hit so close to home, but he remained stoic and came up with his answer.

"Neither, I'd never give up on a life until all options are closed, and even then I'd find a way to get everyone home."

Ozpins smile widened and he sat back. "Excellent." He said, hitting a button while leaning back. "Now how would you feel if I offered you a chance to rebuild your Overwatch?"

—

Bam! The end! That's all for the chapter. Now I'm going to take another two month break and do nothing but piddlefart around...who am I kidding, it's not over yet. I have one more character to introduce in this chapter so sit back and erase those hate DMs until the chapter is actually over.

—

'Systems coming online'

'Primary weapon active'

'Sentry form deactivated'

'Assault mode unavailable'

'Scanning available networks'

"Hello?"

'Unrecognized voice pattern. Beginning start up sequence'

Penny tilted her head as the large robot talked to itself. She had been spending her free time trying to turn it on. Her father had spent as much time as he could trying to activate it as well but a sudden call from the General had taken him out to help with a problem. And as much as she liked being with her father and her two soldier friends, Penny was much more interested in the gift from Mr, Ferox. He said it was important but not urgently.

"Salutations!" She said to her fellow robot as its eye slowly started blinking.

'Verp?'

"My name is Penny, what is yours?"

'Veerr beep verop'

"It's a pleasant to meet you Bastion. Where did you come from?"

After several more basic conversational questions Penny realized she needed to contact her father and Mr, Ferox. While keeping an eye on the newly awaken Omnic, as she had learned his kind was called, Penny walked over to her computer and sent a message. All the while wondering if there was a way to get him out side. He really wanted to see some animals and she knew of some small birds that fluttered about the compound.

'No hostile actions preformed'

Bastion continued to observe the android named Penny. She was, as most humans would call it, odd. He was worried when she told him that he was in a lab but when she assured him nothing happened he relaxed. Reaching over Bastion quietly started a small repair on his right side elbow joint. Hearing a bump he looked up to see the ginger in front of him.

"Verr?"

"Father said that we can go outside and look around if you want."

"Trrr"

"Yay follow me."

As the battle omnic followed the small android through the halls he noticed that anyone they passed showed no reaction to his threatening form or his gun arm. He was starting to believe that somehow this wasn't the strangest thing they've seen today. As they continued walking Bastion realized that there was a form of wifi.

"Verret ver beep?"

Penny tilted her head at the question.

"Wifi? What's that?"

Bastion did his omnic equivalent of a furrowed brow before going into a long yet understandable description of the Internet and wifi.

As he continued his speech they made it to a door and then they where outside. Finishing his sentence Bastion looked around, it was fascinating, they where in an operant field with a city in the distance about 15 miles away if his scanner was correct.

Hearing a chirp he quickly turned his head and caught sight of a small bird. Excitedly yet calmly he raised up his hand and held out a finger. Sure enough the small black bird descends atop his finger. He beeped happily as the bird looked at him inquisitively, then it flamed its wings and returned to the sky.

Penny blinked and played back the few seconds of what just happened.

Bastion beeped happily for a moment until a raven flew into the yard. Reaching out, the dark bird also landed upon his hand. He was fascinated by the dark red eyes the creature had, it was dark as blood and emitted a strong sense of intelligence. The bird tilted his head and he copied the movement, keeping eye contact with the bird Bastion ran a quick scan on it trying to find out why it was so seemingly smart. Looking at the scans he noticed that it registered with the same level of neural activity as a human. Before he could question this occurrence further a heavy motor sound entered his range. Focusing on the sound he almost didn't notice the raven hop to his shoulder, finding the source of the sound he pointed and beeped a question.

"That's a bullhead used as a troop transport, but there shouldn't be an troopers being deployed here today." Penny responded.

Bastions threat analysis blipped at that statement and readied his gun, following the aircrafts path he ran another scan on it. He realized that there were multiple wounded soldiers, some would be fine with some stitches but some were definitely going to need surgery, quickly beeping out another question he started towards the landing pad.

"Yes, our medical wing is quite top notch, usually father will do his own work in there on his advanced prosthetics."

Bastion nodded then continued.

"Do you think the troops will need the wing?"

Bastion beeped an affirmative.

"Ok." Pulling out her scroll Penny quickly typed up a message for her father and the compounds medic.

Reaching the pad Bastion and Penny stood at a safe distance away from the ship as it finished its power down, as the hatch descended troops slowly, ragged and beaten looking. Penny rushed forward but was stopped by a hand.

"Easy kiddo, let the docs get them into the medical bay." Said an older man with black yet graying hair, he was wearing a ragged red cloak and gray dress shirt. He grabbed a flask and took a swig, then tossed it to another trooper who took a swig as well and passed the flask along.

Bastion watched from afar as troopers were taken off on stretchers or with assistance, he heard a soft noise from the side. Looking down he saw several androids in various stages of disassembly.

"It's not good." The man rumbles from the side. "We got hit by the fang and then the Grimm hit half our guys probably won't walk again."

Bastion looked at the man and could see a familiar aura surrounding him, he had the look of a commander who had seen countless battles and lost just as countless troopers, undoubtedly this man kept a record of every fallen subordinate.

"Ahh heck why am I telling you this, your probably not even listening." The man said sitting down against the ship.

Bastion crouched down next to the man, and after a quick check on his files on phycological treatments, he patted the older man on the back.

"Huh the bots got some nice to him. Names Qrow, ugly bird you got their on your shoulder." The man said in introduction. The raven screeched andpecked towards the man but remained on the omnics shoulder.

Bastion beeped but then realized the man probably didn't know what he was saying.

"Eh I didn't quite get that but I'm guessing you introduced yourself."

Bastion nodded.

"Ah crap, what am I doing here being but hurt about some injuries, they be fine." Qrow stood up and headed for the bull head. "Hey, you busy? I'm assuming that gun isn't for show and tell and I could use some supporting fire power."

Bastion beeped an affirmative and clunked onto the ship. The raven still perched upon him.

"Alright let's go get some Grimm." Qrow mutters quietly.

—

Ok that's the end. I promise. No more today. Anywho, thank you all for the support you've giving me. Its really encouraging to know that people want to read more and I apologize about the slow updates. I don't get to spend as much time as I used to on my devices so it interferes with my writing. Again thanks for the support and if you haven't already go find me on instagram. When I get more followers I'll start posting fan fiction oriented stuff. My instagram is g3r1k_the_lunar_knight go check it out.


	4. Monks and Hackers

—

In a private boat in the lower levels sat an Omnic. He was calmly meditating to pass the time. His thoughts wandered to his first day on the mystical world of Remnant so many months ago.

He had saved a young faunas child from slavers within five minutes of waking up. Within the first day he learned of the terrible acts of hatred between Humans and Faunas.

Within the first week he had destroyed a global slavery ring by accident and words alone.

After that he was visited by many different groups, each wanting his assistance in taking down opposing factions. But he refused them all, he started making daily speeches about peace between the races but not many heard him. But when the young Faunas who he had saved spoke out for him a small group started to gather.

Within a month he had a group around 100, then he found out about his followers on the cct, this worlds version of the internet.

He started recording his speeches and the young Faunas girl uploaded them. After he had saved her she followed him with extreme dedication. She was his bridge to the Faunas and he was very grateful.

It was after the second month when the first human actually showed up. A Huntsman, and a one time friend turned foe now turned friend, he too was from his world. After he appeared more humans started to appear and follow him.

After the fifth month there was an organized peace walk. Humans and Faunas alike where involved and it almost went full course peacefully until something happened.

One human and one Faunas had been paid by a third party to cause a ruckus, there was almost a riot till Zenyatta stepped in. He pulled the men out of the crowd and calmly asked them to leave when the human pulled out a gun.

However faster than one could blink the monk grabbed the gun, twisted the barrel off and crushed it. The two men fled and the walk continued.

It was now six months after that first walk, countless walks and speeches had been done when he had received an invitation to a private meeting with the head of the White Fang.

Which was why he was on a boat to an undisclosed location with him unable to see where they were. The young girl he had rescued was also with him.

Glancing over, he saw that she too was in a meditative position.

Ying, as she named herself was surprisingly adapt at meditation for a younger person. It might have something to do with her being a hawk type Faunas, but he doubted it. The type of meditation she was doing was not the leave you body and explore the cosmos kind.

Zenyatta himself didn't believe in that.

But it was to reach out and feel the differences of air as they moved through the waves. She was exceptionally skilled at detecting hidden things, like assassins.

When he first showed her how to do so they were out in the woods on the outskirts of Vale when some brigands, who had been hired to kill them, approached them.

She quickly detected them and pointed them out, causing the would be assassins to attack. Which was when they discovered that Zenyatta was not just a peace talker. He was a monk through and through, so when they attacked, he retaliated.

News spread quickly of the attack and Zenyatta earned the monicker 'The peaceful warrior'.

Ying suddenly opened her eyes and stood up.

"We are here Master."

Just as she finished speaking, the boat jerked slightly and the sounds of the craft being tied to a dock were heard.

"Let us go topside and meet our host." The monk said, also standing. He had stopped doing the levitation thing early on. It just caused to many problems.

The two went up to the deck and gave a quick bow and thanks to the captain and crew for the calm journey. Before disembarking onto land.

Before them stood what was most likely the honor guard of the White Fang. All in their Grimm masks and body armor.

Several gaps in the formation was visible through, causing the monk to look for the captain or commander. Finally he saw him.

"Greetings great monk." The man said. He was a tall man, tanned skin and sleek muscles exposed by his sleeve less shirt but still armored.

He was definitely a wolf Faunas by the looks of his teeth and how he pronounced his s's.

"Greetings to you as well, tell me, do you have wounded? I notice that not all members are present?"

The man flinched slightly.

"How can you tell?"

"I've read about the Fangs Honor guard and i know how many members there should be also, the sent of blood is in the air."

"We unfortunately ran into a group of old ursa, who were dead set on taking us down." The man said.

"May I see them?"

"Uhh sure, I mean do you have the time?"

"I always have time for the wounded."

The man grabbed his scroll and typed out a message before nodding. "This way." He motioned.

Zenyatta followed closely behind, keeping an eye on Ying. She could smell trouble from miles away, literally.

The Guardsmen cleared his throat gaining Zenyattas attention. "Leader will meet you at the wounded tent. She wants to check up on the wounded and wants to see your healing techniques in action."

"As long as she doesn't mind if i don share the secrets." Zenyatta said jokingly, doing the omnic equivalent of a smile.

The came upon a large tent and the man opened the front flap so they could enter. Within was a disheartening sight, twelve people were lying on cots in different levels of severity.

Fortunately only three had obvious life threatening injuries. Two had severe bruising, three had broken limbs, and two had missing limbs, one was lightly burned, but the final one had a cloth over his eyes, and for some reason was away from all the others.

Zenyatta immediately went over to the first one, some form of amphibious Faunas. He gently grabbed the bandage that wrapped the fighters torso and slowly pulled it back, revealing the start of undoubtably a large laceration the went deep into their side.

"Where is you field medic?" The monk asked, placing the bandage back into place.

"Right here!" A voice called out.

Suddenly Zenyatta was face to face with a very irked otter Faunas.

"Would you mind writing down each individuals battle damage and give it to Ying for me?" He asked, not at all perturbed by the medics gruffness.

"Sure, why?"

"So I know what im dealing with." Was his simple answer before turning back the the first of the wounded. Concentrating deeply, he pulled the bandage back once more. Slowly revealing the wound, with his other hand he held up harmony sphere and channeled energy through it and to the wound, making sure to heal from the inside out.

The main guardsman watched with amazement as tissue began to knit itself together.

Zenyatta continued to heal the cut one layer at a time, thankful for the years of experience he had in these types of injuries. Eventually he got to the point where the cut was no longer a lethal one he placed a new bandage over the wound to let their aura fix the last little bit.

Turning to the next victim he sighed to himself, it was going to be a long day.

—

In the kingdom of Atlas a purple clad woman walked calmly through the streets. She was just out for a stroll, but was making her way towards the food market, it was lunch time.

Approaching an establishment she had to quickly backpedal as the door was flung open and a form was thrown out.

"We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone! Or anything in your case." A large loud man said at the Faunas he'd just thrown out, before turning around and going back inside.

Sombra looked at the man and offered him her hand, which he refused with a grunt.

"Take my hand and stand up!" She ordered.

The man listened and took her hand and she effortlessly pulled him to his feet, which were rather large taloned feet with scales, much like a dragons.

"Why did he throw you out?" She asked.

"Why do you think?" He responded, pointing at his feet clicking his toes against the road to emphasize his point.

"Mm"

Normally she kept to herself, but because of her own background, she rarely turned a blind eye to those being persecuted for being different. Shed had her own fill of racism and whenever she saw it happening she really wished Reaper was there to wreck them.

"Go get yourself a seat over there while I go get food." She said, indicating a small covered food court.

The man had a confused look on his face but she was already inside so he did as she directed.

Sombra looked about the inside of the building, one of the Shcnee owned businesses of course, before heading to the food area. Calmly gathering food for her and the man. Nobody bothered her as she walked around the building, even if the did see her talking to the man, people were smart enough not to pick a fight with someone who had a heavily modified UZI at easy reach range.

As she checked out she saw the large man from earlier. With a quick twitch of her finger she high jacked his lien card and paid for her items before transferring a rather large sum to the Faunas man outside.

Upon leaving the store she made her way over to the court area and sat down across from the man and after retrieving her own meal she slid the bag of food over to him.

"Whats your name?" She asked before taking a bite out of a sandwich.

"Trent. Yours?"

"Sombra. What do you do for a living Trent?"

"I uh work in the r&d center at the academy."

Sombra quirked her eyebrow at this.

"Why are you all the way out here for lunch and not at you lab?"

"I had plans that unfortunately fell through."

"Oh?"

The man scratched his head awkwardly, and Sombra noticed that he had scales on his hands too.

"Yeah, I met a huntress a few months ago at the academy, nice girl, we've had a few dates but she was called in on an emergency rescue mission right before we could eat." He said, slightly nervously.

Sombra nodded.

"Is this the first time she's cancelled on you?"

"Oh no she didn't cancel! We were at the restaurant when she got the call, several other hunters were in there too and they all left at the same time. Also only the emergency call has an unchanging ring to it. And as im sure you know it's illegal to have a recording of it for anything else."

Sombra nodded again, but her attention was getting split. Down the road were Atlas police officers who were doing a bad job of not looking at her.

"Um, I don't mean to pry, but are those officers looking at you funny?" Trent asked.

Sombra cursed in her head, apparently she hadn't done a good enough job at keeping her focus split.

"They might be?" She said.

"Mm why are you scared?"

Sombra looked at the man questioningly.

"Ahh as you probably guessed im a dragon Faunas, and I have outrageously good senses. And i can practically feel your heart rate rise as they are getting closer."

Sombra nodded in understanding. "Well I might as well call them over to see what they want ehh?"

Trent just shrugged and took a large bite out of his own sandwich.

Sombra raised her hand, made eye contact and beckoned the officers forward.

The two APmen walked up to there table and the bigger one spoke. "I have a warrant for you arrest ma'am."

"What is it this time?" She asked.

"Undisclosed at this time, but we have orders to bring you to General Ironwood." The second AP said.

Trent raised his eyebrows at that and looked at Sombra, who had gone silent, he could see the gears working in her head though, her eyes making small movements.

"Tell you boys what, if you forgo the handcuffs I'll walk peacefully with you to the Generals office.

The two AP's looked at each other before the first one shrugged.

"If you promise to behave we will forgo the handcuffs."

"Excellent, now lets not keep sir Ironwood waiting. Have a good day Trent, maybe we will run into each other again some time."

As the the group left Sombra noticed on a roof was a person who was trying to stay hidden. They seemed to be watching them. She kept going unhindered but still cautious. They arrived at a car and the door automatically opened. Sombra stepped in and sat, surprised by the comfortableness of the seat.

About fifteen minutes into the drive and Sombra realized that they had never asked her for her weapons, even though they were in plain view. Quickly becoming worried that this might actually be a trap she readied her weapon and primed some of her gadgets in case she needed a quick escape.

Eventually the car stopping in front of Atlas academy and the door opened, revealing a rather bored looking man.

"At last you are here, follow me, the General has been expecting you." The man said, turning around and heading towards the building.

Sombra followed at a distance, still uncertain if this was a trap. Upon entering the building she noticed that it was surprisingly varying in color. But her guide was not keen on giving her a tour, instead he marched straight up to an elevator and punched some buttons before stepping off to the side.

"Enter, upon reaching the top you will have access to the Generals office, he is expecting you." The man said.

Sombra entered the elevator, but not before setting his scroll to play obnoxious music at random intervals.

Once she reached the top floor, she crossed the room and entered the Generals office. Sitting across the room behind a desk was the man himself, shifting through piles of papers and grunting to himself every few moments. After a minute Ironwood looked up, his eyes held a brief moment of confusion before recognition set in.

"Ah, you made it." He said, standing up and walking around his desk.

"Didn't feel like I had a choice."

Ironwood raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh?"

"Yeah, oh."

Ironwood tapped his finger against his table, before grabbing a data disk and held it out to the hacker.

"What is this?" She asked, inspecting the disk.

"That is all network traffic through Atlas's CCT tower for the past year."

Sombras eyes shot wide open, but the General continued.

"I am convinced that there is something going on in the shadows and I intend to shut it down before it comes to light."

"But why me?"

"Because, even though you are the best hacker, and the best at hiding your tracks, you are the only one who continually tries to bounce your trail around the world."

Sombra nodded slowly, but remained quite.

"Also, as there are only so many CCT towers once we untangled the knot you created it was fairly easy to pinpoint your preferred area of operation."

Sombra looked at the data disk, then at the General.

"Why should I help you?"

Ironwood smiled slightly as he tapped a button on his own scroll.

Several headings popped up on a projected screen.

"Because I know of everything that you have hacked into and I'm willing to wipe your slate clean and offer you a job as a specialist who reports only to me. And before you ask, yes that means as long as it doesn't comprise the integrity of this school or the kingdom, you will have unlimited access to the CCT." The General said, before smiling and adding, "It will also allow you to work on that project of yours as well as find your friends."

Sombra stared at the General, looking for any sign of deceit. "Completely clean?"

"Everything, even the intrusion on Mr, Scnee's personal files." The General added with a smile.

"Tell me what you know and I'll get to work right away."

—

Blargh, it's done. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on the Jäger reboot next so look forward to that next Thursday. So leave a review for me. It really helps me be motivated. Anywho. Thanks bye.


	5. HELP

Hello! its me! Suprise. im having a bit of block with this and i was wondering if anyone would be willing to shoot me some ideas. what i am stuck on is widowmaker and Reaper and how to put them in. anywho thanks for putting up with me.


End file.
